


Reflection

by Nako13yeh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Parenting, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Loneliness, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nako13yeh/pseuds/Nako13yeh
Summary: It's New Year's eve...Yami plans to celebrate another good year with the Bulls, but notices one of them missing. He finds Finral on the roof, thinking about Langris. Yami wasn't expecting to give solid advice on New Year's Eve, but Finral clearly needs the help. He's more than happy to give it.Meanwhile, Langris is not having a good day...
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Finral Roulacase & Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro, Vanessa Enoteca & Finral Roulacase
Comments: 28
Kudos: 159





	1. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on the year Asta and Noelle get their grimoire.

Yami grumbled as he passed through the hallway towards the common room. The noise was loud and grating, but _pleasantly_ familiar. He could hear it all the way from the third floor. Oh well, at least they were enjoying themselves. Hopefully they would change things up this year.

It was almost midnight anyway, so Yami’s curious what Magna and Luck would do this time for fireworks.

He entered the common room.

Everyone was having fun. They were drinking, playing games, and shouting like always, but one auburn haired individual was missing. He looked around to see if he must’ve missed him in a corner, but no.

_Weird._

Usually he and Vanessa would already be drinking and playing games with the rest of the squad. Yami sighed and walked over to Vanessa, who was in her underwear, sprawled on her belly across the couch and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Yami sat on the armrest and stared blankly at his other squad members. They were playing one of their famous gambling games with Henry.

“Captain!” Vanessa purred. “You should join too!”

“In a bit,” He mumbled. “Where’s your best friend?”

“Best frie—” She paused and pushed herself up to her knees to look around. She scowled. Gordon and Grey were in their silent corner, watching the others play. Gauche, who was miraculously pushed into joining their game, was with Magna, Luck, Charmy, and Henry.

No Finral.

“I haven’t seen him since this morning.” She frowned as she sat properly this time. “I know he left earlier to deliver something, but he should’ve been back hours ago.”

Yami asked, “Did he tell you what he delivered?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “He said it wasn’t important.”

“We both know Finral’s not _that_ tight-lipped.”

Vanessa caught on and scowled. She took a long sip from her bottle and scolded herself for not realizing the implications. She’s known Finral for years now and if she had to describe him he was pretty much an open book. The only reason he got like this was when his _family_ came up; his _biological_ family.

Yami stood up. “I’ll look for him.”

“Do you want me to help?” She said as he moved after him.

“Eh,” Yami shrugged as he stared at the rest of the team. “Keep the others occupied and have fun. No need to worry anyone else. They haven’t caught on yet, so better keep it between us.”

“Got it,” Vanessa nodded. “Try the roof.”

Yami snorted as he made his exit.

Of course Finral would be on the roof. Whenever the mood took him, he’d go there and just stare blankly at the sky or the open space around the base. That was his getaway from life; the fresh air, open space, no shackles, and away from fear and responsibilities. _Freedom._ It was the complete opposite from his cage inside the Vaude Mansion.

After moving through several halls and staircases, Yami reached the rooftop.

He found Finral alone, gazing at the beautiful night sky. Yami stared for a while, watching the wind sweep Finral’s hair aside. Then he focused on those purple eyes staring blankly into the sky. If he had to describe them, they were _sorrowful_ and _longing._

That wasn’t right.

Now wasn’t the time to be miserable on New Year’s Eve.

Yami sighed and stepped on the roof.

Slowly, he made his way to Finral and sat next to him. Finral still hasn’t noticed him yet. Not good. Finral’s senses were nearly as good as Luck’s. To have him so distracted and on the roof, no less, was bad. Yami snaked a hand behind Finral, but doesn’t touch him. He had to make sure he could catch him if he startled.

“Finral, you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Finral softly answered. “Just… fresh air.”

Yami didn’t give him enough credit. He lowered his hand and waited. Finral sighed and turned to Yami, giving him one of his fake smiles and soft, nervous chuckles. Finral knew he wasn’t fooling Yami, but he tried anyway. Yami scowled and made his displeasure known.

“How long have I known you, Finral?”

“Too long.”

“That doesn’t work on me.”

Finral shrugged, “Worth a try, though. I’m fine, Yami.”

“You’re out here alone while everyone’s partying downstairs.” Yami voiced his concerns. “That’s not fine. Now what gives?”

Finral blew a frustrated sigh. He knew he couldn’t escape once Yami started asking questions. He could’ve bailed, but he didn’t want to ruin Yami’s evening. Not only that, but he owed Yami a lot, and in more ways than he could count. He remained silent, still trying to figure out what he could tell Yami without destroying his evening.

He fell short.

He didn’t know what to say.

“If you’re not feeling up to it, fine by me.” Yami mumbled, feeling Finral’s distress. “Never been one to push you when you’re not ready. You’re not obligated to attend if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that.” Finral blurted.

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t tell you, but I went out this morning.” He said, unable to stop the words coming from his mouth. He lifted his knees to his chest and embraced it. He couldn’t look at Yami. “I went to the Golden Dawn to try and fix things with Langris.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’s stupid, I know.”

“Now what I’m saying, Finral.” Yami sighed. “Not faulting you for trying to make up with your baby brother, but I’m surprised you’d put yourself out there given the way he treats you.”

“It’s not that bad. I’m used to it.”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Yami,” Finral whined. “The only reason I went there was to give Langris a letter to apologize and greet him a new year, wishing that we could… fix things.” He curled up and faked a laugh. “I asked if he wanted to spend the evening with me instead of… at home in Tota.”

“How’d that turn up?”

“He didn’t read it. He tore it in half in front of me.” Yami stayed silent. He wasn’t sure what he could tell Finral at this point. He heard Finral’s voice trail unsteadily as he continued. “He told me he didn’t want to hear or read any excuses I had to give. He wanted me to live with my decisions and leave it like that. Then he said he had somewhere to go and said his goodbye.”

“And you went back here to mope?”

Finral sighed, “Yes.”

“There’s no reason for you to chase something that doesn’t want to be chased, especially if it’s _rabid_.” Finral chuckled at that. _Good_. At least he could still put a smile on Finral’s face. “Your brother can’t see the same picture, and it’ll probably take a lot more to give him a wakeup call, but I’m not telling you to give up.”

“Huh?”

“Hope you realize that your brother’s happiness ain’t the only life line here. You don’t have to trade your joy for his. It’s not a one way thing, Finral. You can’t give all of yourself and get nothing in return.”

“But I’m not…”

Finral paused, unsure how to say it exactly. Maybe Yami was right. He looked at Yami, who was still staring at him. It was long and focused enough to make Finral turn red. He looked away and remained silent. Yami rolled his eyes, because Finral’s always been like this.

Yami sighed, “You getting it yet?”

“Maybe.”

“You still wanna mope, I’m all ears.”

“But it’s New Year’s Eve.” Finral pointed out. “Don’t you want to go down and have fun?”

“Don’t _you?”_

“I suppose, but…”

Finral stared at Yami, who was still looking at him funny. He was a straightforward guy and he never held back on his arguments. So it was a breath of fresh air to hear that coming from him. It was also nice to talk to someone other than Vanessa. She was a good listener and friend, but it was nice to get opinions from other people.

He sighed, “I just miss him, I guess?”

“Your bully of a brother?”

“Yami.”

“Fine, no name calling.”

“He’s not always like that.” Finral confessed. “He’s nice too.” Yami scoffed, because if tearing up a letter in front of someone who just gave it to you was _nice_ , then Finral didn’t know what the word meant. Finral ignored him. “He’s always been quiet and calculating, and he’s just… mad at me for leaving.”

Yami corrected, “Leaving that abusive house?”

“In every way, he’s still stuck in that house and it’s my fault.”

“So what?” Yami dismissed. “You plan to spend the evening with your family?”

“Huh? No!”

“Good, cause I might just tie you up right here.” He huffed, feeling annoyed now. “You haven’t gone there since you left, and I doubt you plan to spend a day there any time soon.”

“It’s just… I mean… Langris is there.”

Yami palmed his face, because he really didn’t want to be mushy before the New Year, but Finral needed to hear it. “You’re a pretty open guy, Finral. You try to look on the bright side and protect your little brother, but you don’t get it. You’re not in control of his happiness. Your brother is. He’s old enough to make his own decisions and I’m not saying it’s wrong that you want to help him out… but think of yourself for a change.”

“I know.” He nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me.” Yami grumbled. “It’s not my fault you’re a mushy guy.”

“I’m not mushy!”

“Tell that to your sappy dialogues.”

Yami smiled when he saw the faint blush over Finral’s cheeks. The earlier tension in his features was fading away. Yami brought a hand over Finral’s head and ruffled his hair. Finral looked about ready to protest when Yami pulled away and stared at the sky.

“You may not think it’s enough,” He began. “But you’re doing the best you can. I’m sure your brother appreciates the effort, even if it doesn’t look like it.”

Finral parted his lips, “Really?”

“Maybe.”

Yami eyed him as Finral’s eyes lit up. He chuckled and looked up at Yami. His lips curved into a sweet smile. “Thank you. I guess I needed that.” Yami remained emotionless, but something was twisting in his gut. He pushed it aside and felt glad that Finral was out of his miserable rut.

Misery on Finral’s face was wrong.

Yami opened his mouth to say one last thing, but the door to the roof opened. Some of the Bulls trickled out, pushing at one another. Vanessa had two bottles in her hand. “There you are!” She happily screamed. “You’re just in time for the countdown! Are you two good?!”

“We’re fine!” Finral smiled.

Yami grinned, because this time Finral wasn’t lying. His spirit was happier and was now in a festive mood. Although Yami knew Langris was still in the back of Finral’s mind, he knew Finral would be fine. Yami burst out laughing, “Let’s celebrate!”

The Bulls cheered.

Suddenly, the building shook and Finral had to grab onto Yami to stop himself from falling over the edge. One of the floors of the rooftop opened up and Henry’s room popped up. Charmy, along with her sheep friends, were sitting beside Henry eating and supplying him magic.

“You’re missing out!” She screamed. “Come eat!”

Henry smiled, “Let’s… party!”

The rest of the Bulls save Yami gathered around Henry. Everyone besides Finral and Vanessa took the food Charmy offered. After that, they each settled on certain spots on the rooftop where they could see the fireworks. Vanessa and Finral were together. Gauche, Magna, Luck, and Charmy settled comfortably next to Henry, while Gordon and Grey found a good spot by the railing.

“It’s almost midnight!” Vanessa cheered. “Let’s drink and have fun!”

Finral chuckled when Vanessa dragged him close and offered him a bottle. He looked at Yami and smiled, then turned his attention back to Vanessa. She crept up close and whispered into Finral’s ear, “I take it whatever has you down in the dumps is gone now?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I’m fine.”

“That’s good.” She smiled. “Now why don’t you go over there?”

“I already was.”

Yami glanced back at everyone, but his eyes lingered at Finral and Vanessa. They continued to whisper to each other while Vanessa tried to push Finral into doing something. He smiled. Yami knew Finral was in good hands. He remained seated and stared up at the sky and lit up a cigarette. Not even a moment later, he felt someone sit next to him.

It was Finral.

“What?” He blushed. “I’m not about to give up my good spot.”

Yami snorted, “That’s it, huh?”

Finral handed him a bowl of food as he played around with his own. “You’re right,” He mumbled. “Langris is old enough to make his own decisions. I’m probably just being annoying, but I can’t help but feel worried. But I know you’re right. I just… I guess I just don’t want him to spend the year like that… in that same place.”

“Trust your brother to make the right choices.” Yami huffed, pushing his food around. “He survived the couple years without you. He’ll survive the next few more.”

“You’re right.” He nodded.

“It’s almost time!” Vanessa screamed. “Let’s count down!”

The Bulls did, and together they shouted.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Fireworks went off from a distance while Magna and Luck started making their own. Gauche wanted a rematch on the gambling game they did earlier and tried to haul the two back into Henry’s room, creating more of a mess. Charmy was already helping Henry deal with the cards. Vanessa was so drunk that she was trying to get both Gordon and Grey to drink with her. They both look like they couldn’t refuse.

Yami called Finral, “Still moping?”

Finral shook his head and laughed, “It’s hard to think about it.” His face softened as he turned back to the sky. “I’m just wondering if Langris is experiencing the same chaos.”

“It’s New Year.” Yami voiced. “I doubt he’s alone.”

That gave Finral some hope. Yet, there was still a small nagging part of him that wanted to check up on his brother in Tota. However, the need to spend it having a good time with the Bulls overruled his worries. After all, it was difficult to worry when you had amazing friends you could call family.

Especially when Vanessa jumped him from behind and nearly took them both to an early grave. Yami just laughed at them.

Finral joined in along with the rest of the Bulls.

Yes, this was _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!~


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's eve...
> 
> Langris receives a letter from Finral just before he leaves for Tota. He's still angry and bitter, so he tears the letter up, but his conscience won't leave it alone. Langris caves in and reads it.

Langris fixed his collar and stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned. He wasn’t excited to go back to the Vaude Mansion and see his parents. Their foolish party wasn’t going to be any different than last year’s event. They only held banquets to brag about their riches and achievements to their guests, nothing more.

He sighed and walked out of his room.

The day was beautiful and Langris hoped nothing would ruin it more than tonight would. He was greeted by several subordinates and he nodded back. Despite being a tough and terrifying Vice Captain, there were still people that _actually_ respected him.

The dreary day started getting better, until he saw a familiar auburn haired individual waiting by the fountain.

Langris scowled.

He didn’t expect him to be here. It obviously wasn’t to pick him up so they could head on over to Tota, because that would never happen again. They fell apart when Finral left. Langris knew that his brother would never take another step back there ever again.

So him being here in the Golden Dawn must be for another reason.

“Brother,” Langris called.

Finral’s eyes lit up as he walked away from the fountain to meet Langris in the archways. He stopped in front of him and gave him an anxious greeting. “Good morning, Langris. How are you?”

“How did you get in here?”

“They let me in.”

Langris glared, “They shouldn’t have. What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Finral nervously chuckled. “I’m just glad I caught you before you left.”

“And now that you have, what’s your deal?”

Langris didn’t like how Finral knew where he was headed and what time he planned to go. He raised his chin and narrowed his eyes. Finral shifted his feet and nervously stared at the floor. It irritated Langris. He hated when Finral acted like this.

Once a _coward_ , always a _coward!_

How can Langris find anything to be proud about? He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “Are you just planning on wasting my time?” He questioned. “Because this isn’t funny!”

“H-here.” Finral offered.

Langris scowled as his brother handed him a letter. He stared at Finral, who was tight and high-strung that his hand was shaking. Langris didn’t know what the letter contained, but it made him mad. He and Finral never exchanged letters, not really, to have him do so now…

“What’s in it?”

“Please,” Finral begged. “Just take it.”

Langris took the letter, but he didn’t open it. Finral waited. They stare at each other for a while. Langris had a bad feeling. Whatever was in the letter would make him angry, because he knew it came straight from Finral’s heart.

He shouldn’t be feeling like this.

Just this morning, he was feeling sick to his stomach just thinking about coming home. He remembered the distant, fake laughter from his father’s guests, his mother’s fake smiles and giggles, and the constant fake praises…

Langris trembled.

Finral panicked, because he’d never seen his little brother act like this. He tried to reach out, but stopped himself. That only made Langris feel worse. There was something about the way Finral hesitated that stabbed his gut.

“Langris?” Finral softly called. “Are you alright?”

“Do I look fine to you?”

“No.”

“Good, because I’m not.”

In his frustration, Langris ripped the letter in half.

Finral paled.

“I don’t need your apology!” Langris growled, still trembling. “I don’t need your excuses or your stupid reasons! I want you to live with your decision and think about it for the rest of your life!”

“But Langris…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” He waved the letter around. “Or _read_ it! We’re done here! I have places to be and you have somewhere to slack off to! So goodbye, Brother. I’ll see you around. ” Langris walked away, still panting and trembling.

He didn’t look back, he couldn’t.

Langris knew the face Finral was making and it pained him, but it had to be said.

He took a deep breath and ran as soon as he was out of Finral’s reach. He was in another hallway when he noticed he was still holding onto Finral’s stupid letter. He grimaced, debating whether or not he should throw it away or read it. His hand trembled as he rolled his eyes.

 _“This is frustrating!”_ He thought.

Instead of throwing it away like he had planned, Langris pocketed the letter. He found a broom and went on his way to Tota. Maybe things would be better and he was just paranoid. It didn’t take him that long to get there. He dropped down to the entrance where handmaidens and butlers were waiting for him.

One of them took his broom while others offered him refreshments.

Langris dismissed them.

“Finally!” Ledior chuckled. “You’ve arrived!”

“My little Langris!” Liliane flew to her son and hugged him. “I’m glad you’ve returned!”

Langris lips tugged into a smile as he returned her embrace. _So far so good._ His mother hung on his arm as she pulled Langris inside. He politely greeted his parents, but even those words were forced and insincere. Although he loved them, _their_ love for him never felt genuine. It was distant, cold, and corroded by their blindness.

“We have much to discuss,” Ledior declared. “The guests should be arriving this afternoon.”

“Actually,” Langris began. “I came to say I won’t be joining you this evening.”

“What?” Liliane gasped. “How come?”

Ledior glared, looming over Langris. “We already told the guests you would join us. What am I supposed to tell them in your absence?! The soon to be head of House Vaude has to be present at tonight’s banquet!”

Langris grimaced, because his father says that every year.

“Forgive me.” He clenched his fists, but remained polite. “I already promised the rest of the Golden Dawn members that I would be there to celebrate New Year’s Eve with them. I already spoke to Captain Vangeance.”

It was difficult to lie through his teeth.

 _“Keep going.”_ Langris encouraged himself. _“You’re doing fine.”_

“But…” Liliane scowled. “What about the guests?”

“Tell them I couldn’t attend.”

“You could have warned us beforehand!” Ledior huffed and began pacing. “They were expecting you to tell them tales of your valor… your achievements…”

“Father,” Langris replied a little stiffly. “I’m the Vice Captain of the Golden Dawn. I’ve been to this celebration for years upon your invitation. I need to at least spend one social function with my group lest they think I’m discarding their value.”

“That _is_ true.” Liliane voiced when she thought hard about it. “He does need to be an authority there.”

Langris loved his mother, but she changes her mind far too quickly for the simplest of reasons, especially when it involved his best interest. At least this way, Langris could get his way. Ledior wasn’t easy though. He was difficult to convince. He knew his father was mad and gravely disappointed, and that was the last thing Langris wanted, but he needed to get away.

He _knew_ this party won’t be any different from last year’s.

“I’ve made my decision.” Langris declared.

That’s the moment his parents started arguing with each other. Ledior raised his voice, still startled by the fact that Langris disregarded his important guests while Liliane defended why Langris made that type of choice.

Langris sighed as envy bubbled in his chest.

Finral didn’t have to put up with this, not anymore.

But _he_ had to.

“I’m going to leave now.” He declared, not wanting any second longer. “It was nice seeing the two of you, Mother… Father…”

“So soon?” Liliane cried. “At least stay for lunch!”

Langris stared at her, and then turned his attention to his still fuming father. He sighed, turning back to his mother with a bright smile. “For you, Mother, anything.” Her eyes lit up as she picked up her skirt and told him that she’ll tell the cooks to make his favorites.

Then she left, eager to please.

Ledior shook his head. “I expected a little more from you, Langris.” He gruffly voiced. “I don’t want you to start acting like Finral. As the next head of House Vaude, you must be able to balance your time during social events.”

“I’ll take note of that, Father.”

“See that you do.”

Langris watched his father leave to command the household staff about their jobs for tonight’s social event. Langris’ fists clenched in annoyance and the childish part of him wanted to throw a tantrum. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down.

He didn’t want to argue with his father.

Today was already a rough start.

He didn’t want to snap. He was trying his best not to. Seeing Finral first thing in the morning made him… _vulnerable. Yes! Vulnerable!_ Was it wrong to feel that way? To feel helpless, angry, frustrated, and jealous?

Why was Finral free when he wasn’t?

Langris snapped from his misery when his mother came back to latch onto his arm. She asked how he was and if he was doing well. Langris pretended everything was fine and told her about his missions, but they were heavily censored to spare his mother any grief or worry.

After talking, Langris excused himself to rest a bit.

Liliane let him go.

With a sigh, Langris moved through the mansion with familiarity.

This was all going to be his soon. He sighed. He didn’t want it. He wanted a better life than this. He didn’t even want to get married, but that’s not his choice to make. He walked until he reached the sleeping quarters and stopped at Finral’s old door.

He grimaced.

Langris wasn’t going to subject himself to that kind of torture. He walked away before he could destroy anything remotely familiar. He went to his room instead and sat down on the bed. It had been so long since he _actually_ lived in this house; not since he entered the Golden Dawn.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

It wasn’t working.

He needed to leave!

Langris took a few more deep breaths and thought about the decision he was making. He lied to get out of a situation he didn’t want. He _lied_ to his parents! He trembled. His eyes opened and he swore he’d push this through. He quickly made his exit and walked down the stairs. He searched for his mother and found her in the grand ballroom, arranging flowers on the tall vases by the windows.

“Mother?” He called.

“Langris!” Liliane smiled and stopped what she was doing. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m sorry, but I should leave.”

“But I had the cooks make your favorite meal!” She frowned, extremely disappointed. “Won’t you stay? It won’t be long now. I haven’t seen you in many months!”

“I know, but…”

“Just for lunch, since you won’t be going to the event.”

“What’s this I hear?” Ledior voiced as he walked into the grand ballroom. “Were you planning not to spend lunch with us when you already won’t spend the evening? What is going on, Langris?”

Langris lied, “Something came up.”

He apologized to his mother, who looked saddened, but Langris stopped himself from caring. He briefly explained about a mission and as Vice Captain, he was obligated to take it. He walked out of the door and ignored his parents calling out to him.

He couldn’t stay in this house anymore.

It had too many bad memories.

He was old enough to make decisions, so he would make this one exception… to be free in his own way, one step at a time.

Langris took the broom offered to him by one of the maids and flew away.

He let the cool air calm his nerves.

For so long, he had been the obedient child. He still was, but this time… he wanted something for himself… to be _selfish_ for once, like Finral had been when he decided to leave. He wished he had the same courage to do that, but Langris was afraid. He never liked to disappoint and he liked the praise, but he had _always_ been jealous of Finral.

He closed his eyes and willed the feeling to go away.

Now wasn’t the time.

After his steady flight back to the Golden Dawn, Langris dropped down to the fountain where Finral had been. He scowled and stared at his reflection. Was he a bad son for ditching? It bothered him. He remained there until he heard someone call out his name.

He turned and saw William Vangeance approach him.

“Captain,” He greeted.

“Langris,” Vangeance voiced. “I thought you were in Tota.”

“I was.”

“Did something happen?”

Langris shook his head, “I decided not to attend.”

“I see.” Vangeance didn’t press any further. He knew Langris better than anyone else in the Golden Dawn. Instead, he gave a sincere smile and an assuring hand over Langris shoulder. “I assume you haven’t eaten yet. Come, let’s have lunch together. Surely this time you will join our celebration?”

“I’d be honored.”

Midnight…

Langris was in his dimly lit bedroom, staring out the window as fireworks went off in the background. He briefly attended the celebration, but gave up when he knew he couldn’t mingle with a sincere face. He didn’t bother to tell anyone where he was going, nobody asked. He managed to slip away, and no one cared.

But _someone_ did.

He looked away from the fireworks and stared at his desk.

Illuminated by the lamp was the letter Finral had given him. He had to read it. There was no way he could’ve won battling his curiosity. He scowled, because next to it was a single piece of paper, a pen, and an ink jar.

The reply was unfinished.

It was the things Langris wanted to tell Finral that he couldn’t say before. All the anger, the resentment, the jealousy, and some form of forgiveness and apology, but… Langris shook his head.

_No!_

_This was stupid!_

He gritted his teeth and took the paper he wrote and erased it with his magic. He panted, feeling weak all of a sudden. He looked at Finral’s letter, fingers twitching. He let out a frustrated growl and took the paper and shoved it in his desk drawer. He bowed his head, letting his bangs cover his face. Slowly, he sat down on the chair, crossed his arms and buried his head.

He whispered, “Happy New Year, Brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to cry a river now! *sobs* Feedback is appreciated!~


End file.
